vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148014-faction-change
Content ---- Eh wha!? | |} ---- You can do better | |} ---- I am so confused ... | |} ---- ---- Um....what? I don't know of any MMORPG that has a faction change ability. Also, all races are faction specific (e.g. you can't play an Exile Chua, or a Dominion Aurin) It would make a mess of existing lore, and given that Carbine has given quite a bit of thought into lore, I doubt they'd go changing it all willy-nilly. Also, you have two character slots. Simply becuase you think you CAN do something doesn't mean you SHOULD. Edited December 11, 2015 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- Wow and Rift allow faction changes as I recall(definitly WoW, Rift just said "to hell with these factions!") If following the WoW method you wouldn't be putting Aurin on Dominion, rather you'd pay to change over to the opposing faction as the respective race/class available. So if you were playing as an Aurin stalker and paid for a faction change, you could change to a Draken stalker. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You don't know of WOW? And lol at the op saying Dominion outnumbers Exiles. I WISH. Edited December 11, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- As a side note, the AH and CX are already cross-faction. | |} ---- Thanks for info :) I honestly did not know this, feel so stupid now :P Been wondering why some things appear and disappear at same time from AH for each faction, well now I know :P | |} ---- Granok I can deal with but no aurins please. damn bunny people. or are they cats? freaks is what they are. at least chua are 100% rat. | |} ---- THIS. PLEASE DO THIS. Just add add acouple more buttons to the settings: Public - My Faction and Public - Both Factions. Suddenly, nobody is FORCED to be visited by the other faction. Hell, even add an annoying "Are you REALLY sure? Factions must mean Something! If you do this, Factions will Mean Nothing!(t)" prompt if you want. And while you are at it allow us to mail things to the other faction? Seriously, this one makes no sense: the CX and AH are already cross faction. What's the mail gonna do? Make it easier for opposite players to coordinate their own events without having to resort to a third party forum or some MADNESS like that?! | |} ---- Right on. Never really noticed. Just one less thing to worry about then. | |} ---- ---- I think I fall into the opposite of this...I play Aurin ONLY because the one race I really want to play can't be the class I want. =/ I don't hate Aurin or Chua, but you give me a Draken Esper or a Granok stalker and I'll be sooooooooo happy. Edited December 11, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- That was my point, too. Better to have actual queues popping than worry about what races the other people in your group are playing. That's probably the stupidest reason against breaking the faction barrier there is. OH NOEZ I CAIN'T PLAY WIF DOSE RAT THINGS!! OH NOEZ DE HEALZ R BUNNY GIRL GG DISBAND! I mean, really? | |} ---- i play a chua and my comments are usually just playful banter. except for the aurin thing. really do hate them lol. but i can understand why some people flock to them. my wife loves her aurin. i think if those two races, aurin and chua, had all the classes available we would have 90% of people playing those. space rats and hybrid cats ftw. | |} ---- ---- Not at all. I have a level 50 Aurin bunnygirl (who is really a Lopp, or at least she thinks she is) and I played Chua during the first beta up to level 20 or so. | |} ---- chua warrior? or stalker? yes please. | |} ---- Carbine please. I love esper a lot, but i can't stand the dominion choices. My current esper is... well yeah something I rather not play. If they made draken espers I think i would have to just re-roll. | |} ---- What your trying to tell us is that you are an Aurin main, correct? | |} ---- He is not, actually. Think he only has two (out of like 20+ characters) - that I know of, that is - and he's barely touched them. | |} ---- First: what does that matter? Seriously, is there something INHERENTLY wrong with people who main Aurin characters? Should we deduce that there's something wrong with EVERYONE who mains a particular race? Or is it just an unfunny, useless and fake (and therefore stupid) 'hatred' that only amuses yourself? Because seriously. I've seen you keeping this sillyness up in multiple places now and it makes no sense nor adds ANYTHING to ANY of the conversations you brought it up with. Secondly: I main a Mordesh Warrior on the Exile side and a Draken Spellslinger on Dominion side. The characters that follow them on playtime are a HUMAN and a MECHARI, both at level 50. And since I imagine your next post will be something along the lines of 'Uh-huh, sure!' (because this fake hatred of yours is not as much irrational as it is juvenile), here, have a /played for those two. And here's for the only two Aurin I have: Now,can you stop being an ass for no reason and start actually providing ANYTHING TO THE DISCUSSION AT ALL, or are you going to insist on wasting our time with remarks that add nothing to anything? | |} ---- Lmao, is this what this forum has come to? You freak out over a single joke comment and then insult me? I honestly don't know how you even got a 'like' for that absurd reply. EDIT* ah nvm, I see. It's your friend, whom upvotes everything you say. Fair enough. However I will call you out on your ignorant comment of 'fake hatred'. I can assure you that I truly HATE Aurin, and wish to *cupcake* they were never in this game to begin with. It is in no way 'artificial'. My comments towards people who play them however, are not genuine. I thought I had made that obvious, but I suppose some people could still interpret it that way if they have an aggressive enough mentality. I also find it funny that you (someone whom I used to consider to be rational) are so annoyed by my comments in that you can not simply ignore them. Perhaps you are crying over nothing? Perhaps it is you that is the juvenile one here? Making fun of a race in a video game leads to personal attacks now? Nice to see WS's community is staying strong! Also, on a completely unrelated note, what you posted proves nothing lol. You could just as easily have more characters that you are not showing. So congratz on wasting your time? It's funny because I used to have respect for you, but now it seems like I thought you were a much, much different person than you actually are. So sad :(. Btw, yes, I am MOST CERTAINLY going to continue making these 'pointless' remarks about Aurin! After all you have no problem doing it for me! Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- I think your hatred of Aurins is only rivaled by my anger of lopps. | |} ---- lol, and HOW CAN U HATE LOPPS!? And speaking of Aurin, part of the issue I see with faction change (if not, the MAIN issue) is that it may make the faction imbalance far worse. Someone else already mentioned it but, in many cases wouldn't a player's mentality be something like: "Wow, the Dominion has like no people. I really wish I rolled Exile. At the same time though, I`v invested so much time into my character that I don`t want to make a new one." Potentially, the faction imbalance could get faaar worse, could it not? This is an issue I have also brought up before. The last thing I want to see is less Dominion and even MORE Aurin. Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- It's one thing to make comments about aurin as a race. But when you make insulting comments about players - no matter if you "intend" them joking or not, that's incredibly rude. It doesn't take an "aggressive" mentality to feel that way, just a feeling one. | |} ---- And when have I specifically insulted anyone for playing aurin? Me saying that there's way too many aurin players, and that I hate aurin is not an insult. Unlike what your friend said, which was a direct insult towards myself. And your comment about 'feeling that way' is kind of absurd to me. Surely there's going to be someone in the world that is offended by anything, right? I mean literally everything we say can be offensive whether or not that is the intent. Where do you draw the line? If I had added a ' :) ' after my comment about playing an aurin main, would you even care that I said it? Was it a lack of clarity that resulted in a misinterpretation? Or was the response your friend made just based on emotions? He said it himself that he was sick of seeing me say things about aurin, and so he specifically insulted me (kind of ironic actually). Let me say this though, I do not get offended when people trash talk Chua, Mechari, or the dominion in general. When people do that, I laugh about it and try to counter their argument if they made one and I disagree with it. I don't get offended if someone hates the Dominion lol. And for the record, I often DO make what I think are productive comments that challenge a point I disagree with in any given thread, I just also happen to make "Too many Aurin jokes" as well. If the latter comments really bother you that badly than I am sorry to hear it, but I find it fun. You know what I DON'T find fun? Threads like, "Abandon Ship on this Game!" that put people off of even trying it. I think there are plenty of real issue to focus on rather than me making fun of Aurin. Now I would ask that if you REALLY must continue this conversation, then pm me instead of derailing the thread (again, kind of ironic given the anger towards 'not making productive comments'). Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I have three Mechari alts. Three Chua alts. Three Mordesh alts. Four humans. Two granoks. Three draken. But you are focusing on the two aurin alts that' don't make for the bast majority of my playtime. Good trolling mate. Good trolling. I'm sure the moderators and Carbine love it because THE FACTIONS MUST MEAN SOMETHING and so your TRUE HATE is totally in line with their shitty design decisions. If I posted my character roster, you would just claim I could have more accounts. So it is indeed a waste of time. You are the kind of shitty player that has plagued this *cupcake*ing community and given it its terrible notoriety. You are insulting, idiotic, every word you type is vitriol and every time it's pointed out you handwave it with 'LOL just joking LOL'. You are useless and brought nothing here of note except a whole bunch of trolling. You have proved you are a troll time and time again with your shitty jokes, by defending them from an high stance and by using the fallacy of silence: "Well, you didn't MENTION other characters, so you MUST have other characters!' Congratulaitons on proving the kind of awful idiocy you CHOSE to use in your head. You are thethe one person who choses to believe what they want despite the evidence in front of it. You can believe whatever you want. Your beliefs are supported by nothing but your own 'true hatred' bias, and so they are worth nothing. Enjoy them. | |} ---- Oh the irony. Not only are you continuing to derail the thread (something that you were complaining about to begin with), but you are resorting to insults. How fitting coming from an individual who just called someone else 'juvenile'. The funny thing is that I would argue that YOU are the type of player that has plagued this game since the start. A hypocritical, whining child that throws temper tantrums at the slightest glance, and screams that you are the victim in all of this. I also especially love how you ignored everything else I have said, and instead focused on the portion regarding the pictures you posted. That is essentially admitting defeat, no? You have no argument here. You are a just a whining child spewing everything from anger, created by a simple comment that was not insulting, nor anything else you claimed it to be. You simply use it to justify your pathetic actions now, completely unaware that you have made a complete fool of yourself. It really is sad. As I said, I once had respect for you. Thank you though, for proving that my judgement in others needs some tweaking. And perhaps this time you will head my advice and take this to pming instead of continuing to make yourself a hypocritical, spewing *cupcake*. I suggest you play something other than an Aurin. They only make you mad! :D Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Yay, that's really fun to hear =) | |} ---- One thing I will say. And it pains me so much to say this. Is that for the hell of it, I decided to make a female aurin, and I actually got one that's kind of hot. Of course female Mechari and Draken and Mordesh are better by miles though. Edited December 12, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ----